


Lesson Learned

by Settiai



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Community: cartoon100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck teaches an older Alex Xanatos a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Eight-year-old Alex Xanatos stared down at the ground as Puck berated him, a defiant expression still shining in his young eyes. "Turning your tutor into a ferret, just because he scolded you!"

Alex rolled his eyes slightly as he raised his head to face the fae that floated in front of him. "Okay, I've learned my lesson already."

"I hope so, because a few more occurrences like that and Daddy Oberon might just come and take you away."

Alex started slightly at the suddenly fearful expression on Puck's face, and he slowly nodded in all seriousness. "Don't worry, I'll behave."


End file.
